Healed by the sun
by MythBeliever101
Summary: At the age of 13, Claire's mom dies, along with her dad. Every year since she goes to the lake in Burgess to draw a picture on the anniversary of her mother's death. What happens when she meets Jack Frost. What happens when Claire get a letter that explains that she is a destined Guardian? Will the Guardians understand the extent of her powers before something bad happens?
1. Past (Part 1)

**(Claire's POV)**

I woke up like any other morning. The winter sun streaming into my window, lighting up my happy realm. Hopping into the shower, I notice that I dad's car is gone. Sometimes this happens, so I don't worry about getting to school, yet I couldn't ignore the worry gnawing inside of me.

After I got dressed, I checked the window again. He still wasn't home. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and my favorite royal blue hoodie.

As I came down the stairs, the smell of honey waffles filled my nose, almost making me forget my worry and the upcoming tests that school would bring today.

"Morning Honey. How did you sleep?"

"Fine mom. Where's dad?"

Stirring the waffle mix, my mom answered. "Well, he had a early job to do, before you woke up. I told him that I would take you to school... seeing now that you would miss the bus" she said glancing at the clock.

I looked at the clock too. Shoot, it was 7 am. The bus came at 6:30.

Then, I remembered how odd mom had been acting for the past 2 months. She wouldn't go outside, even if it was taking the garbage out, just outside. She acted as if an assassin was waiting, always just outside the door, for her. My dad told you that it was probably just a stage that mom was going through.

"You sure mom? You haven't been so... into it lately".

I was worried about her, as a mother would. She was my only real best friend and all I could ask for.

"Yes, I'm sure honey".

She put some batter in the waffle maker and dug out the powdered sugar from the cabinet above.

"Mom I can walk to school if you can't drive me. I know you, um," I lowered my voice "going through a stage now".

"Honey, it's fine. And I sure that my 'stage' was a silly thing... have to do with a death threat" she answered casually.

What scared me on the news was that she seemed so casual about it, as if this happened every single day.

"Ah, Mom, did you say death threat. Maybe I should stay home today... We can call the police, and get you under protection..."

"Darling, that won't be needed. I am positive that the death threats were just a silly game".

Her voice told me she wasn't so sure.

"OK mom, but if you change your mind..."

"I won't." she said in a stern voice.

"I need to show this person that I'm not scared of her".

Mental note to self: always check mom's texts and phone and mail for any note of a death threat.

My mom put the waffles and dug the whipped cream out of the fridge.

"What do you want on your waffles, honey?"

"Um... well whipped cream, syrup... oh and strawberries please".

"Of course! You can't forget the forbidden fruit!"

I laughed. Mom and I had this joke ever since I ate an entire container of strawberries when I was 2. After that, my mom than took to calling strawberries the 'forbidden fruit'. I grabbed the plate and ran over to the couch, plopping down.

Taking a large bite of my waffle, I grabbed a book off the coffee table.

As my fingers fingered the pages and the words formed a movie in my mind, I shoveled the waffle in my mouth.

My mom walked up the stairs calling over her shoulder,"I'll be right back!"

"OK, I'm almost done, SO HURRY UP!" I yelled as she disappeared behind a random door.

I take the last bite of waffle and gulped down my orange juice, then put my dishes in the sink. Licking my lips, I grabbed my backpack and walked to the door.

"MOM YOU READY?"

"Yes, I coming" a minute later my mom walked down the stairs posed like a supermodel.

"Mom! Really!" I burst out laughing at my mother's appearance and the way I sounded like a little two year old begging for a cookie.

Hugging my sides, I felt your mom's arms wrap around me, adding to my shaking laughter.

"OK, OK! Mom we got to go. Or else I'll be late", I said while glancing at the clock above the door.

"Fine. But I'll get you before the end of the day."

"Get me for what?!", I yelled as my mom pushed me out of the door, my feet dragging on the carpet floor.

Hopping into the front passenger seat, I noticed that my mom stood there at the door looking at the ground ahead, as if it was cursed. Before I could call out, my mom looked up and caught my eye. I saw a brief look of fear on her face that I almost ran back inside, dragging my mom behind, and skipping school that day.

She smiled at me cheerfully and walked (or jogged) to the car.

"Mom, are you alright. Just a minute ago-"

"Honey, I'm fine... Just haven't been outside in a while. Kind of different from last winter". I could hear slight fear in her voice.

"Ah, mom I can walk-"

"No need. I can do it" Barely heard, she uttered "I must do it, for me and my family..." Her hand went on the wheel and another turned the car on. Pulling the car into drive mode, we headed for the freeway.

My mom loved the way everyone went fast, and there was no reason to go slow unless you were turning or getting off.

The ice cold wind blew my loose hair into my face. The wind, no matter how cold, always managed to clear my thoughts. Today there was a district test before we all went off to celebrate Christmas for at least two weeks. I was quite confident that I would ace the last test, science, for this semester.

I closed your eyes for two seconds, but they burst open to the sounds of screams.

"What the Had-"

My mom swerved to avoid the on-coming wrong way driver, but just made things worse. The guy crashed into 5 other cars, probably killing many in the process. I screamed my head off but was just as soon silenced when he hit my mom's car, ramming into the front at 80 miles an hour.

Just before I blacked out, I saw the guys face. His black hair twisting in his face as he gunned the engine and the look of pure hatred.

I realized who the man was. He was my uncle and making out, slightly, in the back seat, an unconscious body was my dad; hopefully unconscious.

Then the world turned into a blissful black.

 **(A/N): OK... That wasn't a complete disaster... Only if people would read it tho... Oh well. I guess this is all I can do. If any people want to yell at me, fine, yell away... It hasn't affected me for a while... Ya'll know where to comment, vote, express your feelings about this story. I'm all in for ideas for anyone of my fanfics. Anywho, enjoy thy life!**


	2. Past (Part 2)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6549c04ac641581d717753422f823f5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(A/N) I'm bored so I decided to put another chapter in. Who knows... some one might read it! One can dream.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb1d4900a60136d3b1fec75dcf29146"(Claire's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98627272780977c5c014bac66b110956"I woke to the sound of sirens all around me. The crazy man, that was my uncle?, wasn't letting a single person through. The police had their guns out, trying to edge him away from our car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03b46de52c5b5f0d365ab32aa636b3e1"Glass and debris surrounded the entire area of the streets, in all directions roughly 50 feet for all I could tell. It could have been more or less, but the pounding in my head and the red and black spots dancing in front of my eyes, was too intense to tell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0350f7ee5320d30012158ff28dd74d91"Turning to my mom, I saw blood all over her, with several cuts on her head. Blood was oozing out of her wounds making her skin look very pale in the early morning light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aafe3609f38fa891df885adcfa75b319"Looking up, the mirror above me was slightly still intact. I pulled it down and realized that I wasn't much better than my mom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc9271f4f72695574b7bba9e4bef4bd0"Feeling my head, I recoiled inside. It was sticky with blood, most of it was new. A cuts ran down my cheek, narrowly missing my temple. There were cuts all over my arms and legs. I was pretty sure the sharp pain in my leg was because it was broken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbebacc575234d0b15b559458e7fcf3d"I looked down at it and almost passed out because of the intense pressure it put in my head. I saw bone poking out of a flap of skin. I nearly screamed. I couldn't feel, though. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I must be in shock than. If I wasn't I it would hurt like Hades./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6496fcd8d5ff936b684ae31a2b6045"Turning my attention away from myself, from my broken leg, I felt for my mothers pulse, wincing as a sharp pain exploded from my leg. Her pulse was weak. Panic rose in my throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1e1cd6679b3e31e0c30985186ba112d""No...no it can't-". With effort, I pushed the thought out of my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="476cd4f98f07a2fba0aed61b5b0530a5"Glancing around, I saw that the police had started firing. But the guy looked like a ballerina as he dodged the bullets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="538de20a67408f93e40463b3de9b3119"I held your mom's cold hand. The blast of gunfire making my head hurt even more, making cry to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ccfba7523df9c1b36a4f6ee3fd889b2""W-why in t-this happening to m-me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82db979b1b41f5b1aa7f8c9150f814ce"Anger, hurt, pain, confusion, worry, they all engulfed me, but I could turn away from the anger, the hurt, the confusion, for my mom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e77c44d60cc2bd9c76ff9f532a347814"My mom's eyes fluttered open, and looked at me. Her eyes were glazed over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17f2f1e1cb8ef2b18cb39c11dd797c0c""M-mom?" "h-hon-ney? F-find-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c904e291b2c095ca1ad38e9e1f111958""Mom, save your breath..." I grimaced, because speaking hurt my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18961158d2b789b84f0773da9261e9f7"I wiped away my tears away from my face, leaving a trail of blood on my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0627bcad50557cf9daa0645ca097506""N-no. F-find J-jack F-f-frost... H-h-he c-can h-h-hel-lp..." her breath escaped her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d50ca462c1203c2c29c961e433310a""Mom! NO! Whose Jack Frost?! MOM!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f11adb0bf16f1076091059c0c07e8cb7"Tears streamed my face, once again, but I ignored them. I couldn't let my mom go. Just couldn't. The cuts on my face and hands started to bleed anew as I clung to my mom, wishing, by some miracle, she would start breathing again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34769cda152fe30b19cfa39b6fb98861"My leg hurt so much. I almost passed out from the pain. The bone was protruding from my leg ever more. It felt like it was on fire. My sobs became desperate, but my mom was gone. Gone forever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27539c5f1e8f595a3d94a10aabd2bc6"I'll never see her again. Never again. I'll never hear her laugh, see her smile. Her cold body lie limp in my arm, soaked with my tear. There was no more blood to pour out of the cuts that covered her skin. We would never be able to hold hands. We would never be able to go to England, a trip we have be saving up to. I would never see her again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="469c3b98a18325300116893aa9030bab"I would never laugh with her again, when she would tickle my sides. I would never see her goofy smile that would brighten the darkest times. I would never be the same. Her warm hugs wrapping me when I was scared of the dark or when I came home crying because of the bullies. She wouldn't be there any more. Gone. Gone forever. Forever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79ede411f7ace782650f99cca6d7abe"The police were racing to the car now. People with stretchers rushed to me as well. They got to me, and started asking me if I could move, but I was incoherent, wrapped up in my own thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70b544b71eef977a6df10c388df5c21a"They gave up and grabbed my motionless arms and picked me up bridal style. Pain shot through my leg but ignored it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7170556d4b94fb29f06c85b7303297f"They laid me on a stretcher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd94fb9ac64e806f1d09539c960c1d44"Whatever happened next I didn't know, and I didn't care. All I wanted was to curl up in a ball and NEVER wake up. I wanted to die so much. My life would NEVER feel the same. No one would be able replace my mom, the only one who understood what was going on in my mind. Darkness would cloud my thoughts forever. I would NEVER laugh again, the way I laughed with her. My smile would NEVER be as bright as it was when she was alive. A sweet song played in the back of my head. It was a song that my mom would sing to I when I remembered that my grandpa wasn't with me anymore. It would help me fall asleep and remember that he would always be there. This time I knew I would NEVER heal, for it was for my mom.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03463add4f5216aa03f0aac82ec31f28"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Claire, don't you dare believe them/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e990139dcd94463272b9cd4e0cf7ec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'd never leave you alone/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="234e27b5e459d363360965ac1a634f49"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I've been watching over you like older brothers do/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5218dc811bcbc97da2e7b9f45a0daf6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Since the day you were born/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d60f447d73adc17d024a5b65a7887a66"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know it feels like I have let you down/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f9368b6bd8acf6507181657082b3317"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But I'm still around/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="747b28fc9c375241c3b44c710a8e7808"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause your whole heart's a village/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df5dbc1e4b667e8811e216b6edc2617d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone you love has built it/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48fb29f16f9488883d7a54ee7ce667eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I've been working there myself/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="498961efe157b6c07e8225bd6e4a86d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And that's where I'll be/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46aebc7663e8e18862ce9e05c9232bc6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With a front-row seat/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a10c2d8136f5118daa48a65a9bdbff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To watch you live your life well/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd6cdae5f3f669894d3e03994c50831e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Streets lined with cottages and cabins/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afabb5702da49bc81811e8e7a368773e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The skies are always blue/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bab665fdc4fedf8e65b3ad2057adf00"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I spend my days with ghosts who all love you the most/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f571f9a8818851862f99594fdc820c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But no one quite like I do/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3d90ce8f145e7ed494802238674fa3f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And there'll be days you need me by your side/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b43a5ded6979c8dfb2b2259a3981cc0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And that's alright/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5831d144fb577bbb16db8bf7de00c22"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause your whole heart's a village/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e48ca598c7831648928fdfe642770be"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone you love has built it/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="704a8f63e079b755379c6566dd5e1355"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I've been working there myself/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bc3f634bbd15442bcb226f0610baff5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And that's where I'll be/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5213f2c42e3f24c3ae6f04cb413e6c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With a front-row seat/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a820294b786a7d185d0061641ea4cbc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To watch you live your life well/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0533b848e27e0cb198d012edfc37857a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know the world outside seems different/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51397a3125ae269dafad071cc2fa48cb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But one thing will never change/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57010a46049d6992e9ffa8d7b80be213"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know who you've been and who you'll become/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17d1d09571b1895f4e949e6b78f41269"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And my Heaven is here with you always/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb36d15eee758c26f107d88778b4973"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause your whole heart's a village/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="820a6caf1fab2a2a497bd6bfd5d5268d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone you love has built it/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c8f0ff9f890cadbc39377d8054380b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I've been working there myself/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a330855fa6324bc8e753db9918cc76ed"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And that's where I'll be/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfc36b12ffef75fadbf5ce975d05efbb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With a front-row seat/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5af78c9d641b8c67c826c577f259ada3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To watch you live your life well/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d60ccfe0e095cca4da5ae67379962c05"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your whole heart's a village/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77700c54c85580deacbf587e2f20bd64"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone you love has built it/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62cd2bc968ef2d90ea0e10e7662e27d7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I've been working there myself/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c71a1e83144917a14fe28ac042684e76"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And that's where I'll be/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba58136b60bd1dea6787446cad31a5d7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With a front-row seat/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faff53ba690be925739ce3311b048c01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To watch you live your life well/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d5006a85fcfcd8fc085c52f641a1369"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I know you'll live your life well/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05861bb2afc41401eeb63ee19997a9d0"Jack Frost?... Who was he? How did my mom think that he could make me feel happiness or love or the connection to that... village? To my mom? How could he help my torn heart? It was broken, never to be healed again. Broken dreams washed over my body, bringing me into the dank darkness of empty dreams that meant NOTHING to me anymore. They were just mindless thoughts of what I wished could happen. Thoughts that could have been. Thoughts that would haunt me to my last dying breath. /p 


	3. What the

**Clarie's POV**

Waking up, I yawned and curled back up into a ball. _Kill me now,_ I thought. Today, when that one day where I would go against all of my friends' wishes and gladly die, right there, right now. No one could stop me right? Well... that one person who was a lifeline, the one and only who held my existence together with a word.

He was my friend really but I knew he loved me, in some way. I had told him that I could never accept his love as I could have before.

But I tried, for 6 months.

The thought of the warmth that could have been there brought tears that would overwhelm my body like the grief already had for a steady 3 years.

Getting out of bed, I shivered slightly. The cold of the wind almost matched the coldness of my black emptiness. Slapping myself awake, I sat up.

Looking around I saw the rope that I hid every morning from David, so he didn't sleep on the the floor of my bedroom every night like he used to- it comforted me to know that someone cared for my life, but I could care less.

The rope reminded me that, at any given time, I could end my life within seconds.

My hand itches to grab the rope and end my thinking, my train of thought, with blissful silence.

But alas, I could hear David in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast.

A cold wind whipped hair in front of my face, pulling me from the darkness of my thoughts. _Hmm... I didn't know the window was open..._

Sighing, I knew today was not the day to die. I needed to do what I did every time this date popped up- April 12. I went to that pond in the forest of Burgess that always stayed frozen no matter how warm it got. I found peace there even if I were on the brink on killing myself.

Quickly getting up, I grabbed the rope and held it up to my face. Leaning in, I smelled the wood scent of the rope and sighed.

 _If only..._

I untangled the rope and held the noose, fingering it between my fingers.

 _If only... Ugh, get ahold of yourself! Not now, not now... well..._

I gave a frustrated sigh. Sometimes I wished it was easy, that I could end my life and thoughts, so I wouldn't have to deal with my brain pulling me in two. I looked at the door.

 _Well, time to face the day. Even if it could be so easy to just put this- Oh stop. You can't. Not now._

Without my knowledge, my feet move me towards the door and my hands grab my robe, to provide myself some more warmth than my night shirt and pants. My hand reached for the door handle just as I came to my senses.

 _The rope!_

It was still in my hand.Walking over I grabbed the rope and shoved it in my drawer, into the slat of wood that I hid it under.

 _Phew!_

Turning around I saw David in the doorway.

Quickly wrapping the robe tighter around me, I tilted your head to the side, indicating the question, _What do you want?_

David's voice filled my head again.

"No, Clarie, just no".

So calmly he said it, it made me worried, but I had to assure him that I wasn't going to kill myself... yet.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to hurt myself. Have some faith in me!"

His eyes narrowed, but just nodded and said nothing.

"Um... do I have to get undressed with you standing there now? 'Cause that would be weird".

When he raised his eyebrows, you added

"...Unless you want to? I have a bathroom..."

"NO! I-uh- I mean I'll leave".

He added something that sounded like "I don't want to push you".

Raising my eyebrows at him, understanding what he thought I meant, I laughed.

"You thought... oh what do you think I am!"

He stared at me in shock and I stopped laughing just as shocked as he.

 _Why did I laugh? I'm not changing am I?_

I felt a warmth spread through your chest out and around me, than it was gone. Shaking my head I waved a hand, motioning for him to leave.

"You can leave now Dan. I'm fine. Just a weird feeling."

I saw a smile spread over his face.

"Oh, well I hope it happens again."

He turned away and closed the door. I swore you heard him say 'it looks good on you'.

Shaking my head, I turned to your closest and picked out some warm clothes for my trek outside that morning through afternoon.


	4. Flashback

I was in the hospital, covered in one of those rough white blankets. The t.v. was humming as a random show played on its screen.

I tried to look preoccupied, but really I was trying to listen to what the nurses were saying, somewhere outside my room.

"She is in critical condition. If we put this news on her now, she may go into shock... Well, more shock than she in in already", said nurse A.

"But she has the right to know! We can't just tell her that her father is in the waiting room and insists that he not see her! That story would be hardly plasiable", the other nurse complained, nurse B.

"Yes, I see your point... We can tell her that since we are afraid that she may not be mentally stable, that we will not allow her father to see her, just than", nurse A put in.

"But," nurse C dragged, "what happened when she is well and is ready to leave. What would we tell her than?".

Silence for a moment.

"It would hurt her even more, perhaps making her more unstable, if she knew we lied to her. Her father's died, for pete's sake! We can't tell her that her father is alive and waiting for her with open arms, now can we?" nurse C said.

"No I guess not". Nurse A.

Nurse B: "So... we tell her than?"

Nurse A: "Yes. Yes, we do".

I heard the soft sound of padded feet walk over to my door.

The door creaked open.

 _They said her father's died. That can't be mine, can it. Can it?!_

I felt tears sting my eyes. _No. No. NO! Tell me my father in well, that he's outside waiting for me, right?! RIGHT!_

I focused my eyes on the tv, but the tears blurred my vision.

"Honey?", came the sound of nurse B's voice.

"We have some news. Not very good news, though".

Tears spilled from my eyes. My dad was gone. I had no parents, none. No one would take me in. Your grandma was too old to take care of me.

"Honey... Your father... well. He died in a car crash".

My body shook with sobs now.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder, rubbing it softly... Softly. Someone was shaking my shoulder gently. Someone was calling my name... faintly, oh so faintly. Clearer now...

"Claire! Claire wake up! What's wrong! Wake up! Clarie! Everything in going to be fine! Clarie!"

I walked down the stairs and the soft sizzle of something cooking greeted me.

Setting my expression in an unbreakable poker face, I walked into the kitchen, hoping that David wouldn't shower me with questions-but with my luck, he would.

He was standing, his back to me and to the food.

Eggs and bacon scent filled the room, making me drift toward the food slowly.

David's stance distracted me. His body was tense and protective over whatever he was hovering over. He was saying something, but it was so slurred I couldn't make out a word he said. His voice was soft, like he was singing to a baby and he looked years older and younger at the same time.

A cough threatened to escape me as I walked over to him.

Almost looking over his shoulder, the cough ignored my pleas and released, shaking my body.

At that exact moment, David turned around with his eyes wide open.

"Damit Claire! Why do you have to be so goddamn silent!"

My coughs stops and I am left breathing heavily. Looking him square in the eyes, I replied.

"Because David, how would I be able to do anything in MY HOUSE without YOU trailing me like I'm a lost dog or something".

That got him. Knowing that he really never gave smart-aleck responses, I would try anything.

Dan stood there with his mouth part-way open, shocked. I edged around him, trying to see what it was he was hiding.

David snapped out of it and grabbed my waist, dragging me out of the kitchen carefully hiding the object he hovered over a second ago.

He dragged me over to the living room and threw me on the couch. Like I was a bad dog, he scolded me.

"Stay right there, OK Claire, OK?"

I rolled me eyes.

"I'm not a child you know. And I'm hungry. Now."

As if on cue the smoke alarm rang in the kitchen.

"Damit", Dan cursed under his breath.

He ran to the kitchen and a second later the smoke alarm became silent. I heard him humming in the kitchen. Sighing, I propped my feet up on the table and closed my eyes. My PTSD kicked in...

I was in the hospital, covered in one of those rough white blankets. The tv was humming as a random show played on its screen.

I tried to look preoccupied, but really I was trying to listen to what the nurses were saying, somewhere outside my room.

"She is in critical condition. If we put this news on her now, she may go into shock... Well, more shock than she in in already", said nurse A.

"But she has the right to know! We can't just tell her that her father is in the waiting room and insists that he not see her! That story would be hardly plasiable", the other nurse complained, nurse B.

"Yes, I see your point... We can tell her that since we are afraid that she may not be mentally stable, that we will not allow her father to see her, just than", nurse A put in.

"But," nurse C dragged, "what happened when she is well and is ready to leave. What would we tell her than?".

Silence for a moment.

"It would hurt her even more, perhaps making her more unstable, if she knew we lied to her. Her father's died, for pete's sake! We can't tell her that her father is alive and waiting for her with open arms, now can we?" nurse C said.

"No I guess not". Nurse A.

Nurse B: "So... we tell her than?"

Nurse A: "Yes. Yes, we do".

I heard the soft sound of padded feet walk over to my door.

The door creaked open.

 _They said her father's died. That can't be mine, can it. Can it?!_

I felt tears sting my eyes. _No. No. NO! Tell me my father in well, that he's outside waiting for me, right?! RIGHT!_

I focused my eyes on the tv, but the tears blurred my vision.

"Honey?", came the sound of nurse B's voice.

"We have some news. Not very good news, though".

Tears spilled from my eyes. My dad was gone. I had no parents, none. No one would take me in. Your grandma was too old to take care of me.

"Honey... Your father... well. He died in a car crash".

My body shook with sobs now.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder, rubbing it softly... Softly. Someone was shaking my shoulder gently. Someone was calling my name... faintly, oh so faintly. Clearer now...

"Claire! Claire wake up! What's wrong! Wake up! Claire! Everything in going to be fine! Claire!"

 **Ooooooo cliff hanger... but you know I'm sure the ghosts, Caspar, Bloody Mary, and Baby Blue are enjoying the story... oh well**


	5. I'm up!

**Sorry. I couldn't come up with a better title...**

It was David, Dan. My eyes snapped open and my breath came in gasps.

"Claire! You scared me half to death. I come over to give you your breakfast, and you have your eyes closed, shaking and crying. I have been here trying to wake you for 5 minutes now! Clarie what happened?"

I stare at him blankly. "Clarie! What the hell happened!" I stayed quiet for what seemed like the longest time, staring at him silently.

"Claire", he spoke softly now. "What happened? You worry me more than anyone on this planet. What's wrong?". I sighed.

"I-I don't know. Well I do but..." I stopped. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Dan rested one of his hands on my cheek, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"You know, Claire, you can trust me. I love you more than myself! Why can't you tell me?"

"I-I can't. You know that, David! Stop telling me you love me! You don't and I know that! Just stop".

I raised my hand and grabbed his, pulling it of my face.

"I don't love you, David. I can't love you or anyone".

I sat up, ignoring the hurt expression on his face. I heard him sigh, almost longing. "OK, Claire. Fine. Here's your breakfast". He handing my a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and some strawberries. He set down a glass of milk on the table, than walked away, back to the kitchen. Probably to go to give me privacy.

I sigh inwardly. _Whatever. He'll get over it. Maybe I'll kill myself while he's busy mopping... Oh stop it Claire! STOP!_

Why do my thoughts have to be so controlling!

I picked up the remote of the table and turned the T.V. on. Flipping through the channels, I ate.

~Timeskip~

Turning off the T.V., I got up. A half full plate was held in my hand along with a glass of milk. I walked to the kitchen. The stove was off, but the food still rested in the pans sitting on the stove. I dumped my food into the right pans and grabbed the gallon of milk out of the fridge.

 _I wonder where Dan went?_

The mysterious object was still in the corner, underneath a dark plastic wrap. Iignored it. Whatever it was didn't matter to me are change my life in anyway.

I grabbed a funnel and poured the milk back into its' container.

I placed the gallon back in the fridge and put my glass in the sink with my plate. Turning away from the kitchen, I see Dan standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Dan? I'm being a good girl."

"Claire... I um. I'm sorry".

"For what, Dan? You have nothing to be sorry about," I said annoyed.

"Um, well just-"

"Nevermind Dan. I have somewhere to be. I would like it if you didn't follow me. I ain't a dog."

I ignore the hurt that appears on his face. Walking forward, I push past David and head back up the stairs. He calls after me.

"You know, Claire, I do love you."

I rolled my eyes, but called back:

"No you don't. Don't kid yourself. You tell me this to make me feel loved. I can see that you have a crush on the Rachel girl a block away. I see it plain as daylight. Go bug her. I think she likes you".

"No I don't Claire. And I don't care if she likes me or not. I am not interested!".

 _Wow, David. Don't like her that much... But he can't, no can ever love me. When will he understand that?_

My hand touched the handle to my room and turned the knob. Entering my room, I go to your Arts+Crafts cabinet.

Fingering through the loose papers and books and coloring books scattered around inside. After 5 minutes I found one of my many sketchbooks, some color pencils and markers. I grabbed a bag and put in everything. On my way out of my room I grabbed my favorite royal blue hoodie.

As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice that David was gone and his keys were gone off the table. I laughed to myself. He took your advice, such a first.

By the door, you sling the strap of your bag over your shoulder. You open the door and smile as the cold wind hits your face and makes your hair fly in you face. Closing your eyes, you walked down the steps and into the snow, entering the forest a few paces later.

 **What does Claire find? Nah, this isn't a scary scary story where the person ends up dead in the forest. *sigh* Does that matter? idk... Sorry for the long update. If you read my latest update in** _ **Be Yourself,**_ **you would know why.**

 **If you have an idea for the chapter name, can you tell me? I'm not so good at title names...**


	6. Jack Frost

**Sorry. I couldn't come up with a better title...**

It was David, Dan. My eyes snapped open and my breath came in gasps.

"Claire! You scared me half to death. I come over to give you your breakfast, and you have your eyes closed, shaking and crying. I have been here trying to wake you for 5 minutes now! Clarie what happened?"

I stare at him blankly. "Clarie! What the hell happened!" I stayed quiet for what seemed like the longest time, staring at him silently.

"Claire", he spoke softly now. "What happened? You worry me more than anyone on this planet. What's wrong?". I sighed.

"I-I don't know. Well I do but..." I stopped. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Dan rested one of his hands on my cheek, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"You know, Claire, you can trust me. I love you more than myself! Why can't you tell me?"

"I-I can't. You know that, David! Stop telling me you love me! You don't and I know that! Just stop".

I raised my hand and grabbed his, pulling it of my face.

"I don't love you, David. I can't love you or anyone".

I sat up, ignoring the hurt expression on his face. I heard him sigh, almost longing. "OK, Claire. Fine. Here's your breakfast". He handing my a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and some strawberries. He set down a glass of milk on the table, than walked away, back to the kitchen. Probably to go to give me privacy.

I sigh inwardly. _Whatever. He'll get over it. Maybe I'll kill myself while he's busy mopping... Oh stop it Claire! STOP!_

Why do my thoughts have to be so controlling!

I picked up the remote of the table and turned the T.V. on. Flipping through the channels, I ate.

~Timeskip~

Turning off the T.V., I got up. A half full plate was held in my hand along with a glass of milk. I walked to the kitchen. The stove was off, but the food still rested in the pans sitting on the stove. I dumped my food into the right pans and grabbed the gallon of milk out of the fridge.

 _I wonder where Dan went?_

The mysterious object was still in the corner, underneath a dark plastic wrap. Iignored it. Whatever it was didn't matter to me are change my life in anyway.

I grabbed a funnel and poured the milk back into its' container.

I placed the gallon back in the fridge and put my glass in the sink with my plate. Turning away from the kitchen, I see Dan standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Dan? I'm being a good girl."

"Claire... I um. I'm sorry".

"For what, Dan? You have nothing to be sorry about," I said annoyed.

"Um, well just-"

"Nevermind Dan. I have somewhere to be. I would like it if you didn't follow me. I ain't a dog."

I ignore the hurt that appears on his face. Walking forward, I push past David and head back up the stairs. He calls after me.

"You know, Claire, I do love you."

I rolled my eyes, but called back:

"No you don't. Don't kid yourself. You tell me this to make me feel loved. I can see that you have a crush on the Rachel girl a block away. I see it plain as daylight. Go bug her. I think she likes you".

"No I don't Claire. And I don't care if she likes me or not. I am not interested!".

 _Wow, David. Don't like her that much... But he can't, no can ever love me. When will he understand that?_

My hand touched the handle to my room and turned the knob. Entering my room, I go to your Arts+Crafts cabinet.

Fingering through the loose papers and books and coloring books scattered around inside. After 5 minutes I found one of my many sketchbooks, some color pencils and markers. I grabbed a bag and put in everything. On my way out of my room I grabbed my favorite royal blue hoodie.

As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice that David was gone and his keys were gone off the table. I laughed to myself. He took your advice, such a first.

By the door, you sling the strap of your bag over your shoulder. You open the door and smile as the cold wind hits your face and makes your hair fly in you face. Closing your eyes, you walked down the steps and into the snow, entering the forest a few paces later.

 **What does Claire find? Nah, this isn't a scary scary story where the person ends up dead in the forest. *sigh* Does that matter? idk... Sorry for the long update. If you read my latest update in** _ **Be Yourself,**_ **you would know why.**

 **If you have an idea for the chapter name, can you tell me? I'm not so good at title names...**


End file.
